hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
These are the episodes for The Hub. Number of episodes aired | Started Airing | Ended Airing Season 1: Forty-two ----------------- October 10, 2010 -- April 29, 2011 Season 2: Twenty-eight ----------------------- October 10, 2011 -- April 25, 2012 Season 3: Fifty ------------------------ November 11,2012 -- September 4,2013 Season 4: Thirty ------------------------------ September 8,2013 -- December 10,2013 Season 5: Five ---------------------------- November 23,2013--not yet ended More coming soon! Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Teamwork is Magic Part 1:'Lief is tasked by Princess Marillia with going to Hub City to make some good friends and form a team. There, he meets fellow Hub characters Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle. The episode is referred to as Dancer in the Star (another title for Nightmarina) '''Episode 2: Teamwork is Magic Part 2:'Nightmarina is freed from her imprisonment and begins to shroud the island in eternal darkness and sorrow. Lief and his new friends must find the Elements of Teamwork to stop Nightmarina. 'Episode 3:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 1):'When Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,and Fluttershy eats unusual cookie made by the evil Office Kitty,Pinkie along with Robbie,Tinyhead,and Quantum Ray must break the spell before all of Hub Island is in ruins. 'Episode 4:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 2):'With the mane 5 still under the spell and are slaves to Office Kitty,Pinkie Pie,Tinyhead,and Robbie must go to the old abandoned city streets to find a magical object to stop Office Kitty once and for all. '''Episode 5: King of the Golden Tickets: Lief receives two tickets from Princess Marillia to the Midnight Carnival, an exclusive event hosted by Princess Marillia herself. This leads to arguments among Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Robbie Shippton,Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle who all want to go with Lief's extra ticket. Episode 6: A Sour Strawberry:'''When Doctor Brainhead infects Strawberry Shortcake,Dennis must save her and stop Brainhead from wrecking havoc in the school. '''Episode 7: Fraggle Rock and Roll!: Dennis and Strawberry discovers a cave under a big tree that leads them to a hidden place filled with fun music-making creatures called Fraggles! Episode 8: Pinkie's Lil' Cutie Pie:'Pinkie Pie adopts Cutie Snoot,a cute but evil little kitty who is trying to get rid of her,but her plans backfire! '''Episode 9: Animal Mechanical Can Do Attitude:'Lief learns that he isn't the only Hub character who moved to Hub City to study the magic of teamwork when Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals move in and that Komodo needs to study in Lief's castle.But instead of working together,Lief and Komodo get into an argument. 'Episode 10: Berry Bitty Harvest Season:'While Princess Berrykin and the other Berrykins are on a vacation,Sasquatch volunteers to harvest the berry bushes in Berry Bitty City all by himself. 'Episode 11: Pranks A Lot,Sasquatch!:'Sasquatch and Dennis make mischief by playing pranks on everyone in Hub City.But when an old friend of Dennis' comes to visit,Sasquatch becomes a third wheel. 'Episode 12: The Lunar Moon Dance Night:'Rex tries to ask Unicorn to come to the Lunar Moon Dance Night with him tonight,but he is too nervous to ask. 'Episode 13: Best Friends (Not) Together:'Walter gets Komodo and Sasquatch into a fight and break up their friendship by tricking Komodo into joining the After School Club,until Sorceress Thaegen brainwashes Komodo.Luckily,the Animal Mechanicals discover that they also represent to Elements of Harmony to defeat Thaegen and save Komodo. 'Episode 14:The Dark Animal Mechanicals:'Nightmare Moon creates evil versions of the Animal Mechanicals with evil powers to make dark mayhem and make the nighttime last forever. 'Episode 15: Nightmare Unicorn!:'Nightmare Moon kidnaps Unicorn and turns her into a nightmare Animal Mechanical.Luckily,Rex comes to the rescue and turns Unicorn back to normal. 'Episode 16: Komodo's Magic Violin:'Komodo decides to challenge Walter to a violin playing contest after school with a magical violin that was once owned by a girl named Kahoko Hino,which it's playing is making his friends jealous and must win them back by finding the violin with a little fairy helper named Lilli. 'Episode 17: Sasquatch,Dancer of the Seven Pies:'After a bet from Walter on the Dance Contest, Komodo and Mouse trains Sasquatch to be a dancer. 'Episode 18: Boot's Return:'After another failed attempt to catch Dennis and the Hub Squad,including the Animal Mechanicals when they are causing trouble, Sergeant Slipper's job is on the line. Slipper's boss hires Boot to replace him again, who apprehends most of the residents of Hub City for the most insignificant of actions and sets out to ban all modes of fun for everyone else. Teamed with Walter, Komodo plans to ensure that Slipper keeps his job and Hub City returns to normal. 'Episode 19: Return of the Walter-Bot:'When Doctor Brainhead infects Dennis and Walter's robot;DenWalter-Bot and turns it into a red-eyed rampaging machine,Komodo,along with the Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals must protect the school and get Brainhead out of the robot before things get ugly. 'Episode 20: The Magic of The Unicorn Heart:'While practicing new magic tricks with Twilight Sparkle,Unicorn finds a colorful book with a golden title that says, "The Magic of The Unicorn Heart,"where the story is about three unicorn sisters using to power in their horns to activate a magic heart crystal that protects the pure hearts of the kinds ones from the evil hearted maidens.Then Unicorn learns that she,Rarity,and Twilight can activate it together. 'Episode 21: Mechana-Gossip:'Komodo and his friends encounter Zecora, a mysterious zebra who lives in The Everfree Forest. 'Episode 22: No Cakes For Rex:'Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals have to control Rex's obsession with cakes during the Cake Festival. Otherwise, they will have a detention for 100 years. 'Episode 23: Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior!:'On a school trip, Komodo finds out that he is descentant to a dragon warrior tribe. He also discovers that Lancer Fossil (a famous Indiana Jones-esque explorer and one of Walter's personal heroes) is actually a thief who's trying to steal the treasure of Komodo's ancestor. 'Episode 24: Rex's First Kiss:'Unicorn actually kisses Rex and Walter starts to blackmail them.Until,Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse help them. 'Episode 25: The Shining Bonds:'Komodo and Twilight decides to study on both the Belt of Deltora and the Elements if Harmony and learns that they have a close bond with each other. 'Episode 26: Sonic Pink-Boom!:'Unicorn learns a new power after she flies really fast! 'Episode 27: The Cute Keychains:'Mouse and Sasquatch both buy new Keychains for their backpacks and starts fooling around with them.Meanwhile,Komodo invites everyone to a karaoke party. 'Episode 28: Lief's First Date Party:'Lief and his friends are invited to a party at Athena's house.But there's just one problem;everyone needs to bring a date! 'Episode 29:Spike On!:'After Spike saves Komodo's life,he decides to assist him on his teamwork reports and studies,which makes Sasquatch jealous. 'Episode 30: Sasquatch's Cutie Mark:'Sasquatch wants to earn a cutie mark,but the others tell him that he cannot earn one because he is not a pony. 'Episode 31: Rarity's Fashion Dilemma:'Rarity tries to work in Both Lemon's Salon and Raspberry's Fashion Shop,but she cannot do two at a time. 'Episode 32: Lief's Last Stand:'Lief and the Hub Squad form their own soccer team to beat Walter's soccer team,but his cheating is causing a big feud to the team. 'Episode 33:The Majesty of the Gala:'Sasquatch and the Animal Mechanicals finally arrive at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot and wants to see all the ponies do the things they've all hoped to do. But then he learns that he can't be in six places at once. '''Episode 34: Twilight Screech!: '''Twilight Sparkle gets hit by a meteor and gets a super sonic scream that almosted made everyone deaf. '''Episode 35: The Cutie Mark Eraser: When Twilight accidentally casts a spell that erases all the ponies' cutie marks,they all start to hate and ignore her,including her friends. But lucky for her,she reverses the spell with the Cutie Mark Crusaders' help. Episode 36: Hub Pala-palooza!:'''Lief,Dennis and their friends celebrate the holiday of friendship,Hub Pala-palooza.Meanwhile,Walter is planning something to keep Lief and Dennis from becoming the best buddies of the year! '''Episode 37: Mount Hub: '''Lief,Komodo,and Twilight are on a mission to place a flag upon the tallest mountain on Hub Island,Mount Hub.But they must first get pass through blizzards,thunderstorms,and dangerous creatures. '''Episode 38: Dan Vs The Hub Squad: When Dan,a jerky guy,moves in to Hub City,Lief and the gang tries to get him to not have revenge on everyone.But Dennis isn't getting along with Dan very well. Episode 39: The Hub Squad Chronicles:'Lief and the gang tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders their stories about their pastimes. '''Episode 40: Jem and the Holograms:'Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are excited when everyone's favorite rock band comes to Hub City,but so have the Misfits! 'Episode 41: The Way of Ko-Mo-Do!:'After Walter takes up origami as a martial art, Komodo scoffs and comes up with his own martial art, and so the two prepare to battle it out. 'Episode 42: The Greatest Night Ever!:'The Animal Mechanicals have finally arrived at the Lunar Moon Dance Night!But things aren't going as well as they hoped. '''Season 2 Episodes Episode 1: The Return of Teamwork Part 1: Princess Marillia tasks the gang with retrieving the Elements of Teamwork and defeating Slappy the Dummy. Episode 2: The Return of Teamwork Part 2:'Lief must find the Elements of Teamwork, and a way to restore his friends, in order to defeat Slappy. '''Episode 3: Lesson None:'Lief realizes that he has not written his weekly letter on teamwork to Princess Marillia. So he struggles to find a teamwork problem and decides that his only option is to create a teamwork problem himself. 'Episode 4: Good Night-Marina!:'During this night in The Haunted Hub Halloween, Lief helps Princess Marina change her frightening demeanor and become accepted by the other Hub characters. 'Episode 5: Welcome (Back) To The Dead House:'Lief,Twilight,and Komodo check out an old neighborhood with a dark secret. 'Episode 6: The Tru Moo Employee Of The Month:'Sasquatch struggles on his new job in the grand opening shop,Tru Moo Cafe. 'Episode 7: Cherry Jammed:'Sasquatch's patience is tested with a new neighbor,Cherry Jam the Pop Star of Berry Bitty City. 'Episode 8: Pinkie's Parents:'When Pinkie's parents come to visit her,she asks Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse to help her. 'Episode 9: The Hub Holiday Season:'Lief,Komodo,and their friends put on a play about how the Hub Holidays was made. 'Episode 10: A Foggy Froggy Friend:'Sasquatch adopts a Fog Frog that follows him home.But things start to become too foggy for him and his friends. 'Episode 11: Dennis' First Crush:'Dennis falls in love with a new girl in town and school named Denna. But his lack of extreme fun time strains his friendship with Lief and his love for Strawberry Shortcake. 'Episode 12:Rusty Mechanicals:'The Animal Mechanicals become sick and rusty after spending too much time in the rain. 'Episode 13: Haunting Hour Hollow:'When Dennis accidentally kicks the soccer ball into the Haunting Hour Hollow,Lief and Twilight Sparkle go on a quest to retrieve it.But it won't be easy getting it back with all the ghosts,zombies,and witches around.Luckily,they get a little help from a talking black cat named Lucy. 'Episode 14: Majors & Minors:'Lief and Dennis watch their favorite TV show;Majors & Minors! 'Episode 15: The Battle of Music:'After a big argument,Komodo and Sasquatch compete each other on which music is the best to dance to; ballet or disco? By making a voting election with hanging up posters and banners,giving out stickers,cards with disco balls and ballet shoes,and peel on tattoos and sweet treats,the two of them are determined to see which one of their favorite dancing music will win. But after forcing Mouse,who is the only one who didn't vote and is playing her new golden flute,to vote for one of their favorite dancing music's,both Komodo and Sasquatch realized that they hurted her feelings and realizes that both music's are the best to dance to. 'Episode 16: Mouse's Collection:'Mouse doesn't attend band practice and Komodo and Sasquatch finds out that this is because of a plan by Walter to sabotage the Mechana-Magics, involving a collectible series. 'Episode 17: The Lite Sprites:'Mouse befriends some friendly sprites who are called "Lite Sprites named Prisma,Meadow,Brooke,Astra,and Bleak." 'Episode 18: Colors in Trouble!:'When Mouse discovers that Walter is building a golf course in Lite-topia,she must use her Mechana-Fast Speed and her gifts of the Lite Sprites to save the Lite Sprites' home before the construction makes things worse! 'Episode 19: Mouse's Magical Birthday!:'Sasquatch makes a charm bracelet for Mouse on her birthday with four magic charms from the Lite Sprites.But he accidentally loses Bleak's charm in the river and must get it back. 'Episode 20: Lief's New Cellphone!:'Dennis buys Lief a new cellphone,but he doesn't know how to use it.So Dennis decides to teach him. 'Episode 21: The Haunted Theatre:'Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse explore an old abandoned theatre that everyone says it's haunted by a ballerina ghost name Rose Locket who died in an accident years ago.But as they go further,they find a pretty amulet that belonged to Rose and are attacked by some other ghosts.While Komodo and Sasquatch are both possessed,Mouse uses the amulet to stop the ghosts and save her friends. 'Episode 22: Animal Mechanical Team Time! Part 1:'Discord is back and the Animal Mechanicals must use the Elements of Harmony to stop him! However,Discord uses the same spell he used on the pony friends to make the Animal Mechanicals the exact opposite of their elements. 'Episode 23: Animal Mechanical Team Time! Part 2:'With all four Animal Mechanicals under Discord's spell and the Elements of Harmony useless,Komodo with both the elements of loyalty and magic must find a way to get them back together to defeat him. 'Episode 24: Treedom!:'Mouse joins an Environment Nature Club that takes care of animals,plants trees and flowers,and saves any environment from any danger. 'Episode 25: Mechana-Romantic!:'It's Valentine's Day and the Animal Mechanicals are getting ready for this romantic day! Sasquatch is baking a batch of heart-shaped strawberry cheesecake flavored cookies for Mouse,Komodo is making a romantic bookmark for Twilight Sparkle,and Rex is collecting roses,tulips,and lilies for a bouquet for Unicorn. 'Episode 26: Scales For Sale:'Rarity must save her old friend,the River Serpent,who was kidnapped by some mythical animal skinners,from becoming a fashion set of sparkly,purple purses.But she won't do it alone. 'Episode 27: Komodo's Study Date:'Sasquatch forces Komodo to go on a date with Twilight Sparkle. 'Episode 28: Uglirity!:'After a big bump on her head,Rarity loses her sense of fashion and starts wearing unusual clothes,getting dirty,and her favorite color is swamp green. '''Season 3 Episodes Episode 1: Fashion is Passion:'A girl named Blythe and her pet friends move to Hub City and Lief decides to make her an honorable member of the Hub Squad. '''Episode 2: Model Morons:'Rarity and Zoe get into a fight on who has the best fashion sense and then challenges each other on a fashion show-off,but the challenge gets too sour for everyone. 'Episode 3: Too Many Minkas:'Minka uses a magic mirror pool to duplicate herself so she can be at all places at a time. But after using too much of it,Lief,Twilight,Russell,Blythe,and the real Minka must find a way to send the Minka clones back to where they came from. 'Episode 4: Steel Sunil:'Iron Will's training makes Sunil a bit too assertive to everyone. 'Episode 5: Russell's Secret Talent:'Russell thinks he doesn't have a special talent like the other pets,so he tries to find the perfect talent for him. 'Episode 6: Sunil the Brave:'After growing tired of Walter and his friends' teasing and being called "Sunil-shy,Sunil decides to go into the Haunting Hour Hollow to prove that he isn't scared of anything. 'Episode 7: Minka and the Lil' Baby Cakes:'Pinkie Pie thinks that Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake likes to play with Minka more than her and becomes jealous. 'Episode 8: Bad Bun Bunny:'When Sugar Bun,Buttercream's cousin, arrives from Maryland to spend a week in Hub City. The Sunil and Vinnie expect to easily befriend Sugar Bun. However, Sugar Bun rejects their cordiality and bullies them. Vinnie and Sunil try to avoid Sugar Bun at first, but when she dares to lay claim to their favorite places, they resort to revenge. 'Episode 9: Animaniacs-tic!:'When the Animaniacs move into Hub City,Pepper becomes jealous when everyone starts to pay attention to their funny gags and jokes instead of hers. 'Episode 10: Save The Warners: '''The Hub Squad must protect the Warner Brothers and Sister from being caught by Doctor Scratch & Sniff,The Fat Police Officer,and Hello Nurse and convince them that they deserve to be free because they always help everyone,even if they are a little insane. '''Episode 11: Tiny Toon Adventures:'Buster and his pals have moved to Hub City,and everybody's hoping to meet them! Meanwhile,the annoying lady from the Adults Against Funny Cartoons (AAFC) is back for revenge and Lief and the rest of the Hub Squad must stop her from taking all the tooniness out of their new friends and ruining their welcome party. 'Episode 12: Four More Elements:'Princess Marillia tells the Hub Squad that there are four more elements in the Elements of Teamwork;happiness,fashion,charity,and sincerity.And they also learn that Blythe,Buster,and Wakko possesses them.The Hub Squad's mission;find the four missing elements! 'Episode 13: Happiness is the Best Medicine:'An unhappy dragon is suffering from a tummy ache and it's up to the Hub Squad and Wakko to help find the problem.Only they discover that it's a glowing orb,which is actually the element of happiness,that's causing the dragon's tummy to hurt.So Wakko must bravely go into the dragon's body to retrieve it and cure his tummy ache. '''Episode 14: Charity's in the Carrots!: The Hub Squad must venture into the Haunting Hour Hollow to retrieve the element of charity that is hidden under a Hollow Tree.But a monster is guarding the tree and the only way to get past it is to give him some money. Episode 15: Flower Power and Fashion!:'Blythe finds a sphere shaped rock in the middle of a flower field and takes it to Lief to examine it.He says that it's the element of fashion and Blythe represents it,but she doesn't believe it. After having a dream about it,Blythe finds a golden necklace with a magenta flower shaped gem on her nightstand the next morning and puts it on,then the gem starts to glow lightly.Soon,she realizes that Lief was right. '''Episode 16: Littlest Irreconcilable Differences:'After Sunil and Vinnie get into a fight,they both decide to hang out with Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse but they drive them crazy! 'Episode 17: Save the Sweet Shop!:'When Blythe and the pets learn that The Sweet Shop is shutting down,The Hub Squad must help her keep the shop going by making a fashion show and helping Blythe make her element of fashion glow more brighter than the last time. 'Episode 18: Deltora Duel!: '''When Lief's old enemy, Dain,comes back to get his revenge on Lief, Lief must try to defeat him before he takes over his group. '''Episode 19: SheZow's in Town!:'There's a new hero in town and her name is SheZow!Soon,the Hub Squad discovers her secret;she is actually a guy named Guy! 'Episode 20: She-cerity!:'Lief discovers that Guy possesses the element of sincerity in the Elements of Teamwork,but Guy doesn't think so like the others.Until Tattoozala and Tara attacks and SheZow manages to make his element glow. 'Episode 21: The Broken Wing:'After an accident,Unicorn breaks one of her wings and loses her ability to fly. But she can't wait long enough and her impatience causes her crack on her wing to become bigger and it falls off.So the Animal Mechancials must find it in the Everfree Forest. '''Episode 22: An Animal Mechanical's Best Friend: The Animal Mechanicals adopt talking pets of their own;Rex and Komodo both adopt dogs,Unicorn adopts a cat,Mouse adopts a canary,and Sasquatch adopts a monkey.But then they learn that it's not always easy to take care of them. Episode 23: Jealousy Among Us!: '''Sasquatch becomes too jealous of Komodo who is always the A+ student in the whole school,so he decides to do a book report on his own with an old book that is cursed and is said that it releases anyone's emotional spirits whoever reads some of its spells.But after becoming too jealous of his best friend,his jealousy spirit goes on a rampage and starts turning all the students and teachers into green-eyed monsters who want to kill Komodo.Now it's up to the gang to end the curse before Komodo becomes the monsters' big meal. '''Episode 24: Dennis Falls in Love!: Dennis eats an unusual meal affected with love potion and falls in love with Athena,which makes Walter jealous!Luckily,Lief,Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse finds the cure to make Dennis throw up. Episode 25: The Secret Hideout: Lief discovers an old hideout with swings,zip lines,climbing ropes and other cool stuff for him to practice on. Episode 26: The Lake of Youth: When Blythe's dad and the principal both turn into kids,Lief,Komodo,and the gang discovers that the water from the Spring Lake is causing the adults to de-age to 12 year olds! Episode 27: Under the Sea and Through the Coral Reef!: When Mocktopus steals the most precious pearl in from the Hub City Museum,Guy gets some help from The Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals. Episode 28: Revenge of SheZap!: When Guy's old enemy SheZap steals his necklace,The Element of Sincerity,SheZow must get it back with the help from DudePow (Gal) and this time,defeat SheZap before he uses his element for evil. Episode 29: The Hub Summer Pool Party!: '''The Hub Squad is invited to a pool party this summer.But when the villains interrupts all the fun,the gang must save the party before it becomes a summer disaster! '''Episode 30: Mechana Girls' Night Out!: It's a girl's night out for Mouse and Unicorn when they are invited to a mysterious slumber party.But when Mouse discovers a dark secret about the girls who are responsible for making the slumber party and turning all the nice understanding girls into snobbish bossy and mean brats with magic face mask cream,it's up to her and the Mechana boys to save Unicorn and the rest of the other girls. Episode 31: Pinkie Cooper and the Jet Set Pets: Pinkie Pie shows everyone a new website called "Pinkie Post!",which is about a dog-like girl who has the same name as her and tells them that she and her BFFS and their pets are coming to Hub City to find some new stuff.So Pinkie decides to show them around for some new stuff for Pinkie's website. Episode 32: Rainbow Coat Madness!: 'Mouse and Fluttershy discovers that Gotcha Grabmore is kidnapping the fruit bats so she can make a set of her newest and colorful coats called "Rainbow Beauty!"So they must work together by using their common sense and courage to save the fruit bats. '''Episode 33: Neridah's Lovesick Slave:'Neridah uses magic love sugar to make Lief fall in love with her.But the spell goes too far when she realizes that this could only mean one thing:trouble!And if she doesn't cure Lief,he might die and become a zombie that might eat her heart out...for real! 'Episode 34: Horror Hall Mall:'The gang shops in a mall with a dark secret and the mall's manager seems a bit suspicious.So it's up to Rex to save the day and everyone who has been turned to mannequins! 'Episode 35: Attack of the Killer Carrots!: '''An alien invasion turns Hub City's people into zoned-out couch potatoes, while sentient space carrots mutate to replace them as vegetable zombies. It's up to Komodo and Guy to free their friends from the spell of the Great Carrot and save Hub City from the Killer Carrots! '''Episode 36: Guys! Guys! Guys!:'Guy accidentally makes a wish that everyone would become just like him,and then learns that he must be careful of what he wishes for.Because he might get it,but soon it will go from good to bad to worse! 'Episode 37: Komodo Lights the Way!:'Lief and the gang discovers that the elements of happiness,fashion,charity,and sincerity aren't the only one who have been missing in the elements of teamwork when Princess Marillia tells them that there's an element of light,which is in the amulet of love,friendship,and compassion,and that Komodo represents it. '''Episode 38: Fear in the Darkness: Komodo faints in the middle of class. After he recovers, something starts to bother him and make him shake in fear; the darkness and a monster that is trying to haunt him for his entire life! Episode 39: Nightmare in Hub City!:'''After studying for 24 hours,Komodo starts having nightmares about a creepy doll named Baby Scarington and starts turning into a mindless,drooling and lamebrained zombie who is suffering from sleep deprivation.Soon,Komodo falls into an eternal sleep and can't seem to wake up from his nightmares.Now,it's up to SheZow to defeat that doll and Sasquatch to help his friend overcome his fears with the power of their friendship so they can stop Baby Scarington from making Komodo's nightmares come true. '''Episode 41: Komodo's Memories: The holidays are here and everyone is excited. All except Komodo who is acting strange lately and is going to stay with his adoptive mother for the holidays. Soon,he starts having nightmares about an unusual past and tries to find out who is real family is and where he came from. But no matter how hard he tries, Komodo hallucinates and starts seeing dark shadowy arms that are trying to grab him and red-eyed shadows. Episode 42: Attack of the 50ft Lil' Sneezer!:'While visiting Komodo with Buster and Lief, Lil' Sneezer accidentally zaps himself with an experimental growth ray and finds himself and his sneezes increasing in size at an alarming rate. '''Episode 43: Toona-geddon!:'Lief must train to become looney and toony and play some gags in order to defeat the Wolverine in a mega challenge! 'Episode 44: Help!It's The Poltergeist Girls!:'Someone or something is ruining Komodo's violins in his Violin Club and crazily throwing basketballs all over the gym in Sasquatch's Basketball Team and it might be the work of some three new girls who are actually secretly dead! '''Episode 45: A Case of Happiness!: When Brouhaha steals Wakko's and Yawp and Dander's elements of humor and happiness and uses it to make people too happy and giggly,it's a job for the both the Animal Mechanicals and the Hub Squad to stop him. Episode 46: Cupinkie!: 'Pinkie Pie thinks that Guy and Gal make a perfect couple and decides to play as Cupid to make them fall in love with each other. But things are getting too cheesy and Pinkie discovers that she made another mistake when she discovers that she accidentally uses love ''poison potion on the arrows instead of love potion. 'Episode 47: Physic Sidekick: '''After a meteor hits Maz,he gets super physic powers and becomes Physic Sidekick.But his new powers are going out of control and it's up to Guy,as SheZow,to save his friend. '''Episode 48: Invisible Lief!: '''Lief and Rex are unhappy with Jasmine's and Unicorn's new muscle-bound interest. Rex suggests that they use Komodo's new physique enhancing formula on themselves. Instead of the desired result, they both turn invisible! '''Episode 49: The Ancient Dragon Leader Lives:'Komodo finds a scroll from his great,great,great grandfather and the leader of the ancient dragon tribe,King Komodo and discovers that he is still alive.He also discovers that he is was born from a royal element dragon family and had to be sent to the real world for safety from the evil Dark Dragons who put his birthplace into darkness and corruption. So Komodo and his friends goes on a journey to the Elemental Dragon Lands to save him and Komodo's family from the Dark Dragons. '''Episode 50: Mechana-Magical Cure: '''Komodo accidentally switches his friends' destinies and powers,and tries to fix them.By doing so,he becomes a dragon prince. '''Season 4 Episodes Episode 1: Un-Twilight;The Puppet Master (Part 1) :'An imposter kidnaps Twilight Sparkle and disguises herself as her so she can use the Elements of Harmony to turn Twilight's friends into her slaves.Now it's up to Prince Komodo and Spike to stop the imposter by finding the ''real Twilight Sparkle. 'Episode 2: Un-Twilight;The Puppet Master (Part 2) :'Komodo and Spike finds the real Twilight Sparkle held captive in a crystal cave where she and Princess Cadance were trapped in and brings her back to defeat her dark side,who is actually the daughter of King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis,Princess Despaira. But Despaira is too powerful because she has the powers of darkness,hatred,and enmity.Luckily,Komodo's love for Twilight,Spike's friendship with Twilight,and Twilight's light manages to stop her and free the five ponies from her spell. 'Episode 3: Animal Mechanicals On Ice:'Twilight Sparkle invites the Animal Mechanicals to go ice-skating with her and her friends,and Komodo is hoping to ice-skate with Twilight. 'Episode 4: A is for Alone:'Komodo grows tired of getting blamed,not anyone like Sasquatch listening to him,and getting into a ridiculous slapstick that gets him all twisted up.So he decides to join his grandfather and his birth parents in the Elemental Dragon Lands for a new life,but Komodo finds it more lonely and sad than he expected when the other dragons start teasing and ignoring him. 'Episode 5: Twilight Sparkle's Princess Celebration:'The gang is invited to Twilight's first princess celebration.Meanwhile,Komodo is hoping that he will dance with her but the new castle guard named Flash Sentry is the first one to ask Twilight for a dance which makes Komodo jealous. 'Episode 6: Mimicry Crybaby:'Sasquatch tries to get an award by mimicking Komodo,but the imitations starts to get things out of hand and it also starts to get on Komodo's nerves. '''Episode 7: The Super Secret Cutie Mark Club!: The Super Secret Pup Club decides to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks by combining their group with them. Episode 8: Recipe For Disaster!: While Mr and Mrs.Cake are away, Pinkie Pie asks her friends to help her bake some of the treats. But instead, they end up baking a recipe for disaster! Episode 9: A Tail of Love (Story) :'''Pepper decides to become a little dramatic like Zoe by wrapping her tail around Sunil. But the dramatic ness is going too far and then Pepper learns that she shouldn't follow her friends' moves and change who she is. '''Episode 10: Oh Brother!: Komodo,Sasquatch,and Lief must try to help Niblet watch his little sister,Rebound,but it won't be easy. Episode 11: Sunset Shimmer Strikes Back!:'''Sunset Shimmer is back,and she's still not giving up on Twilight Sparkle's crown. Luckily,Twilight's old human friends are there to help her and so is Flash Sentry. '''Episode 12: Spooksville: The gang investigates the disappearance of three missing teenagers in a new town called Spooksville that holds a dark secret. Soon,one of the friends starts disappearing,and Komodo's element of light is the only hope. Episode 13: Halloween Bash!: Dennis and Gnasher enters a halloween costume contest to win a million dollars and a trip to Hollywood. Episode 14: Party Poppers: Pinkie Pie discovers that the new pony,Confetti,likes to throw parties as well as she can and becomes envious when her friends start going to her parties instead of Pinkie's. So she challenges Confetti to a party-off! Episode 15: Komodo the Liar?!: '''Komodo has been acting weird lately and Lief and the Animal Mechanicals are trying to get him to spill the beans,but he keeps on lying and learns that lies hurt more than the truth. '''Episode 16: Sasquatch the Brain: '''Sasquatch uses a thinking cap to make him smarter so he can pass the geography test and stay in the basketball team. But his new smart powers are going out of control! '''Episode 17: The Secret of A Teenage Witch: A 16 year old girl named Sabrina has moved to Hub City with her aunts and uncle.Then,the Hub Squad discovers her deepest secret:She is a half human and a half witch! Episode 18: Dreams Do Come True!: Lief and the gang discovers that there's another element in the Elements of Teamwork;the element of dreams,which Sabrina possesses it. Now Enchantra and her son,Shinji,is after her new powers and the Hub Squad must protect Sabrina and her dream element. Episode 19: Cute-A-Thon!: The pets and the ponies enter a cuteness contest to see who is the cutest,cuddliest,and adorable little pet or pony. But after the contest goes too far,the pets and the ponies learn that winning anything important to their hearts' desires can't be anything. Episode 20: The Mystery of the Missing Page:'Komodo and Lief helps Twilight find the last page in the History of the Crystal Empire book. '''Episode 21: The Last Laugh!:'Walter bets Dennis that he will go a whole day without laughing after getting really annoyed by his laughter. But when Dennis' laughs go missing after a whole day, Walter becomes guilty and now the Hub Squad must find them before Dennis becomes a sad sack. '''Episode 22: Librarian Twilight: '''Komodo starts to become love strucked about Twilight's new look and behavior,which starts to piss off Sasquatch. '''Episode 23: Komodo's Egg-cellent Adventure!: Komodo's mother has laid some new dragon eggs,which means he's going to become a big brother when they hatch! But meanwhile, King Darkoa the king of the Dark Dragons, steals the eggs and now Komodo and his friends must get them back before they hatch. Episode 24: No Genders Allowed!: 'Mouse grows tired of the boys vs girls games because the girls always win every game and brag about winning anything,so she goes into the forest and finds an old treehouse on a willow tree and makes a club out of it for her own. But she realizes that her club is very lonely. '''Episode 25: Great Cat-atitude!:'While helping Sabrina with her aunts' birthday, Komodo discovers that her cat, Salem who is actually a warlock who is working with Enchancia, is trying to wreck the party,and must stop him from making Sabrina hate the human world. Soon, the two become rivals. '''Episode 26: La Llona's World: '''When Fluttershy is "pony-napped" by La Llona (aka,the Weeping Woman), Lief,Komodo and Sabrina must work together and use their elements of light and dreams to save her and the other children from The Weeping Woman. '''Episode 27: Halloween Party Night!: The Hub Squad gets the Hub High's Halloween Dance Party ready for Halloween. But Count Puss n Bite and his zombie cats crashes the party and now Lief and his friends must save both the party and Halloween. Episode 28: Komodo's Not So Funny Halloween Prank:'''It's Halloween,and every year Komodo,who may be the elemental dragon prince, is always easy to scare and is always called "Scaredy Dragon." So this year, Komodo is determined to turn the tables and scare everyone at Walter's Halloween party. So, with some help from four ghosts of the murdered children from an old abandoned school called Heavenly Host Elementry School, Sachiko Shinozaki, Yuki Kanno, Ryou Yoshizawa, and Tokiko Tsuji, Komodo devises what is sure to be the scariest costume ever. But his plan doesn't go as well as he hopes when everyone laughs at him and worse of all,Yoshikazu Yanagihori appears to wreck the party! Now he and his new friends must stop him and save Halloween or the party will become a bloody corpse party. '''Episode 28: The Dark Forces: The Dark Forces of Spooksville decides to use the powers of darkness to haunt and control Komodo who possesses the element of light. Episode 29: The Elements of Seperation: '''The Dark forces have cursed the Elements of Teamwork and turned them into The Elements of Seperation. Now,Lief,who now has the Element of seperation,must find a way to lift the curse and bring his friends and the elements back to normal. '''Episode 30: The Ghost of Edgar Allan Poe: Komodo does some research on Edgar Allan Poe for his homework and and goes to his old abandoned mansion. But as he enters,he starts to see illusions of Edgar's past and hear some blood-curdling screams. Season 5 Episodes 'Episode 1: Prince Komodo (Part 1) :'Prince Komodo is busy adjusting to his new dragon wings and new role in the Elemental Dragon Lands when his parents and grandfather go missing,and so do Princess Marillia and Princess Marina. Meanwhile, his friends are all having unusual troubles of their own and it will take all of them working together to help find the missing royals and dragon royals. 'Episode 2: Prince Komodo (Part 2) :'The Hub Squad and The Animal Mechanicals need to put the rest of the puzzle pieces together to find Komodo's parents,grandfather,and Princesses Marillia and Marina before it’s too late. Their journey becomes even more dangerous when they must travel deep into the heart of the expanding Blackthorn Forest and learn stunning news about the Elements of Harmony and Teamwork. 'Episode 3: The Celestial Blade and the Scarlet Scythe:'Komodo's parents receive him a beautiful and powerful weapon called the Celestial Blade that will protect him and his friends from enemies and darkness. But meanwhile, Dusk Shadow returns from the anime world and receives a dark and dangerous weapon from the Dark Dragons,The Scarlet Scythe! '''Episode 4: Walter the Menace?: '''Walter and Dennis touches a rare relic that switches their personalities. Now Lief must use the relic to change them back to their normal selves. '''Episode 5: The Winter Garden: '''Jasmine plants a cold seed in the castle gardens and the garden turns into a winter wonderland. But soon,the flower starts to overgrow and freeze the whole place. Category:Episodes Category:Episode